Book One: The Retreat on Hefi
by Maghy Salah
Summary: Madijh, a young woman that lives in a small village on Hefi is thrown into the epic battle between the Rebellion and the Galactic Empire. Her past dreams become reality, when she meets up with the runaway scientist Bevel Lemelisk.


Book One of the Madijh Trilogy

The Retreat on Hefi

By: Megara Lemelisk

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters, places, and technologyowned by George Lucas and Lucasfilm, with OC thrown in.

Note: This is my very first FanFiction and any reviews will be welcome. Thanks.

Chapter One

------------

The jungle was dark during the night hiding the predators' daily hunt for their prey. This darkness did not stop Madijh, a local villager who often goes exploring in the jungle. In her mid-twenties she is athletic, and very skillful in fighting, She carries her blaster that she won in a game with many of the other locals. She has never been this far out in the jungle away from home. She looked back toward her village 20 miles away. She thinks about heading back but then she sees an incoming ship coming over the tree tops. It slowed down and then it seemed to land over the horizon.

She ran toward it and stopped where the jungle cleared. She could see a building that she did not even know was here. No one in the village ever said that there was a building here. It looked like a home, but she could not tell in the dark.

The ship's hatch opened up to reveal a man of medium height, the light from the ship revealed that the man was middle aged with shocks of white hair. He looked around and Madijh ducked even further down so not to be seen. The man then rushed to the building and she could see a few lights turning on. Then the man walked back out and went back to the ship. He came out again with a big box and set it down to close the hatch on his ship. He then picked up the box and walked back into the building. She could see him inside moving around and she was having a conflict of choices. Should she investigate further or should she just return to her home in the village?

She chose the side of her curiosity. She snuck up as quietly as she could and got below one of the windows and peered in. The man was in a brown tunic and matching brown pants. He had on shining black shoes and she looked on his desk where the box was opened. Her eyes opened wider in surprise as she saw something that she only has seen in the reports that her father received. It was a sketch of a huge sphere that seemed to have a crater in it. She recognized it as the Empire's Death Star, the one reported to have blown up the planet Alderaan in one of her father's reports from the Rebellion.

The man turned around all of the sudden and looked right in her direction. He seemed startled and grabbed a corner of the table near by. She had not realized it but her head was up higher in the window as she was looking at the sketches. His watery blue eyes were looking in her direction and met her dark brown eyes. She gasped as she turned back toward the jungle and began to run toward it. She was back in the jungle though she did not stop running till she was 5 miles away from the building.

She was right as she slowed her pace, it was a home, and that made her more curious. Right now, though she concentrated on getting back her breath and to continue her way back to her village. Madijh was thinking on what to do, that man had something to do with that Death Star and the Empire but what? She made it back, she was so tired from her journey, and she went straight to her little house that she recently got after moving out from her parents house next door after their neighbors moved to Sullust. She changed out of her brown knee high skirt and her matching tank top and put on her green nightgown. She placed her blaster under her pillow and fell right to sleep.

----------

He continued to stare at the window for a long time. His heart rate high and sweat started to bead on his forehead. "Who was that?" he thought as he pulled out one of the chairs near by. He rested and tried to calm down. It could not have been the Imperials, the person seemed scared of him and him of all people knew that Imperials did not scare easily. He relaxed a little, and thinking that it was probably just a curious local. But what if it was an Imperial? "I guess I will find out sooner or later" he thought out loud. He was calm now and he was at his desk.

At his desk he started to unload papers and files from his traveling box. He was placing things in the drawers but left out one thing. The sketches to the Death Star, the whole reason why he was here, and why he can never go back to Coruscant. Like the others at the space ports he was shocked to find out that the destruction was through a precise hit through a vent to the main core. He thought his designs were perfect. He thought everything through at the Maw Installation and now as he looked at the sketches as fear crept up in him.

If he was to ever go back to any place Imperial he certainly would be dragged back to the Emperor and he would be killed again. It was not actually the part of dying that scared him but the methods of it and the pain involved before death comes. Through all the times that he was cloned he feels that he has lost something of himself. His true identity. That above all was torture every day and the thought always occurs to him,_ "The real Bevel Lemelisk died a long time ago and I am just an imposter" _That thought above all is worse then torture and the only thing that keeps him going is his mind. The pursuit of knowledge and his continual love of science.

Bevel looks out the window and wonders how long will I have to be on this undeveloped world? As he thought as he was going over Kashyyyk with his now dead comrade Grand Moff Tarkin, he thought now about Hefi. He was disgusted to see how undeveloped these planets were but Hefi suited his purpose.

Feeling exhausted from the day of continual space travel, he placed the sketches away at the top drawer, and took out his blaster from inside his tunic. He placed the blaster under his pillow as he changed into his night wear. He looked out the window for the last time and then turned off the light. He went right to sleep with his hand over his blaster.

----------

Madijh woke up the next morning feeling relieved that nobody followed her home. She was also relieved that her parents did not notice her at all.

She decided not to tell her parents what she saw. Her father Rox, is a member of the rebellion against the Empire and he is the main reason why they were on this planet. Her mother is a moderate she does not like the Empire but yet she does not like upsetting things into a possible war but she is very supportive of her husband.

Madijh does not know where she stands not anymore at least, she just sees things as they are now. The battles are far away now or at least she thought since last night's viewing. Until she finds out more she will not tell her parents and find out more is just what she is going to do.

She decided to make her first move. She was going to make a gift basket and leave it in secret for the new visitor to get a better look of him in the day light. She was already looking in the local markets for stuff to put into the basket.

She first bought the basket it was of medium size and it was real sturdy. She then went into the local market and bought some bread and then pieces of her favorite candy made from a sweet flower from the deep forest. Her next stop was back home where she made a datacard to put into the basket and wrote a simple note on it.

Her last few supplies she decided to get on her way through the forest. There in the middle of the forest there was a bunch of wild flowers that were of multi-colors and that give off a sweet aroma that can always put the worst mood into a complete reversal of serenity. She picked a whole bunch of the flowers and put them into the basket and then she walked towards the bush of berries.

The berries are blue, red, green, and yellow. They are a delicacy back in the village and she placed them into the basket above the flowers.

She then continued to the house of last night and a few minutes later she was at the clearing of the trees. She walked around in the clearing to align herself with the door as not to be seen.

Madijh was nervous at first but then she got a hold of her nerves. She got out of her pocket the datacard and placed it inside of the basket. She was ready for the run and that is just what she did. She ran but then slowed as she came up to the house. She placed the basket on the door stop and knocked rapidly and ran back to the forest clearing. She hid behind a tree catching her breathe.

She could see the door open a slit and then it fully opened. Unlike last night were there was night, the sky was total sunshine, and the sun was shining in his direction.

Her view was perfect as he opened the door real wide after looking all over. She was surprised to see a middle aged man, who is pale in the day light, and whose hair is white. He has a strong determined kind of face that can be described as handsome. He is of medium height, the light did nothing to distort that fact and once again he is looking straight in her direction.

Instead of just looking this time, he had on an uncertain smile and was waving in her direction. She was startled but thought it impolite not to wave back. She waved back real slowly and then she could see that he was looking in the basket. He pulled out her datacard which read, "Welcome to Hefi from Madijh" she thought it was safe putting her name since she did not plan on getting caught at least not yet but now she was stuck. He looked up and what seemed to be now a genuine smile was on his face. He went inside for only a minute and he came back to the door without the basket He had one hand on the door and the other he was waving to her to come to him. She was planning on this happening but not the first time and she stood there unsure.

Madijh swallowed hard and then started walking towards the stranger. He stepped out further from the door and was raised out his hand as she came closer to him. They shook hands as both of them were smiling. Madijh's smile was more for show then real. She was nervous and uncertain of this new situation. She thought that she should have just ran and not waited after she knocked. Too late now as she was shaking hands with him and trading smiles. He spoke, his voice deep and smooth.

" Thank you for your welcome Madijh, I presume. My name is Bevel and I guess I will be a new resident on Hefi. Would you like to come in?"

" Your welcome Bevel and it would be a pleasure to." Madijh said while smiling.

She felt his hand on her back as she stepped into his house.

Chapter Two

------------

Bevel did not know what to expect when he opened the door. He was surprised to see a basket filled with flowers and treats. He never knew Imperials to give gift baskets and then he looked up and in the woods behind a tree he noticed a girl perhaps in her twenties behind a tree. If she is a spy then she is not very good at it. With nothing to loose he smiled and lifted up his hand in a wave. He did not think that she would wave back but eventually she waved back. Apparently being caught was not in her agenda but what was her agenda? He noticed along the side there was tucked away a datacard. He took it out and read it. A nice note of welcome but he had to find out what was her purpose here. Bevel took a risk and waved for her to come to him.

It took about a couple of minutes and then she came out of the clearing. He was just thinking yesterday already bored in his hide out that there has to be something interesting on this planet. Bevel lifted his eyebrows, knowing that he might have found something interesting or to put it better it seems it found him. Though she can't be that intelligent being a local but life has always thrown him surprises.

Though for now her intelligence is in question, he did not have to question twice about her looks, and he gave a smile as he extended his hand. A little courtesy never hurt anyone and it can be quite useful. She shook his hand back as they introduced each other. Here was the big moment, the time to play the cards right, and he drew his card. He asked her to come inside. She accepted and they both walked inside the house together but Bevel put his hand on her back to signal her that he was in control.

They sat down opposite of each other in the main sitting room of his retreat. They just stared at each other at first and then she broke the ice. "So what brings you to Hefi, Bevel?" She asked in her soft voice. He was expecting that and he had the perfect answer.

" I wanted to get away from the crowds at Coruscant. I needed to go to a place that was away from any large civilization. It took me a while to find the right planet but then I decided on Hefi for its location and the beautiful scenery. Now tell me about you, are you originally from Hefi?" He asked really interested.

" No, my family came from Eriadu, my father was an accountant and much like you needed a change from all of the big city, so my parents moved here. That was about three years ago and like it very much. I like to explore around the jungle and have made a career on being a waitress at the local bar. If you ever decide to come into the village you should go there. It is a great place to gamble or just to talk about the recent events."

The mention of Eriadu intrigued him. That was the planet that Grand Moff Tarkin was from. He stepped out on a limb with his next question.

" The bar sounds like it will be an interesting place to visit and perhaps I will. May I ask something? I read up on recent events and it is interesting that you come from Eriadu. I have heard that it is where Grand Moff Tarkin was the Governor. Did you ever see him in person?"

He did not expect an answer but she replied.

" Only once did I see him, he is quite the inspirational speaker. I was very into politics at the time. The Grand Moff was making a speech in the square and I was in the front row. He was mostly talking about the Empire and about the prosperity it had brought to the planet. His eyes swept through the crowd studying everybody and he would look at me. I was paying very much attention, I was about 20 and at the time I was studying to be secretary for a local business. I was the only one in my family to like politics and it was a great honor to be in that crowd listening to the Grand Moff. I wanted very much to be a part of the Empire but knowing that there is a prejudice against women, I knew that there was not much I could do. Regardless, after the Grand Moff was done speaking and was about ready to leave with his bodyguard regiment of Stormtroopers, I approached him, and asked him if there was anyway that I could help in the Empire. He looked at me questionably and I said to him that I would be very loyal and I could do office work since that was my first job was working at my father's office. He then asked what kind of office work. So, I told him that I could file, take calls, make appointments, and also do financing." Madijh was saying.

Bevel was listening even more intently now as she continued.

" He then said that space has just opened up in one of his offices. He explained to me that this facility was basically new and that he needed a secretary. I gladly accepted and he said that a shuttle will arrive in a couple of days to come and get me. He explained to me about his new office and how important it was not only for him but also the entire Empire. I gave him my information. We then shook hands and then he was off. I remember just standing there for the longest moment and then just ran home in excitement. As soon as I arrived home I told my parents about what happened, their reactions were different then I thought they would be. They refused to allow me to go, they said I was to young still and they did not want me to get involved. It was after that, that my father decided he had enough of the city and we moved here."

It was all that he could do to not show utter shock at the revelations. The young woman in front of him was going to be the secretary of Tarkin and not just any new office but the one on the Death Star. She might not know it now but her parents stubbornness had saved her life.

" Why are you not interested in politics anymore, if I can ask?" He asked.

She bowed her head at that and her face had the look of sadness.

" Cause after my parents refused and we ended up moving here, the passion just left me. With Hefi being far away from anywhere of importance politics is not that very important and it is only discussed to pass the time. I love Hefi but I wish that I was back at Eriadu. With being this far out, I became indifferent, and I wonder how things would have been if I would have been allowed to work for the Grand Moff. I think why didn't I just disobey my parents and just gone on the shuttle anyway. But I guess it is too late for regrets. Though I have heard of the Grand Moff's death aboard that battle station or that is what the reports are saying. I always wondered if that was the new office that he was talking about on that day. Anyways, being far away from the inner workings can drain a lot of the passion. So what was your job before coming here?"

For a moment Bevel just stared at her not able to speak, he was amazed, what a weird coincidence, and now he wondered if there was something more to it then just a mere coincidence.

" I was a engineer, I used to make designs for a company on building new ships." He said as his voice was now very reflective as he continued to stare at her. There must be a way for him to keep her around a lot more but how? Then he thought of it and he hoped it would work. He regained himself and in a voice that lost the reflectiveness but had a persuasive edge to it.

" I was wondering, since you have a talent for office work, and also the talents of cleaning up. Would you be interested in being a housekeeper for me? I know it is of short notice and we just met but I am convinced that your skills will be of a great asset to me. You would of course have to give up your job at the bar but I will pay you double then what they pay you. The work load will be not be a lot but mostly filing papers, laundry, gardening, and cooking. I only ask one thing though and it is very important. I wish to stay a secret here and I wish not to be disturbed by any outsiders. So I will also ask you to be like a bodyguard ,do you think that you could do that?"

" I will be able to do that, I am trained in fighting from a class that I took on Eriadu from a formal Stormtrooper. I am very efficient in firing and handling different kinds of weapons. I will gladly accept the job and will keep your presence here a secret." She said while smiling. She looked out the window and seemed to be startled.

" I have to go now, it is getting late, and it is best to go now while there is still some light out there. I did not intend for me to be here this long. When should I start with the job?" She asked while getting up out of the chair. He grinned while he too came to his feet.

" How about the beginning of next week?"

" Sounds good, that will give me enough time to tell the boss at the bar that I will be quitting. Well, it was very nice to meet you Bevel and I am sure I will enjoy working for you." She was the one to reach out her hand first this time.

Bevel shookher handwhile saying, "It was nice meeting you too, Madijh." He said as he walked beside her to the door.

She left walking rather fast back into the forest after giving him a wave before she entered the forest.

He was alone now in his retreat and he was glad for it. He had his arms crossed around his chest as he stared out the window. Well, he was right, life always threw him surprises, and this time he actually had control of the situation. He was not sure why he had asked her to be his housekeeper but he had a pretty good idea. He wanted to keep alive the memories of the Empire and the times that he enjoyed. The challenges, the adventures, and what he thought of tonight, the friendships. It was a working friendship that he shared with Grand Moff Tarkin. Hardly talking of personal things but it was a friendship all the same. A friendship built on advancing the Empire and carrying out the whims of the Emperor. His friend is now dead but now there is someone else that shares the awe and respect of the Grand Moff, the young and beautiful Madijh. He thought about the coincidences and it was spooky. She not only respected and was going to be a secretary to his old friend the Grand Moff but she in her description was going to be working on his creation, the Death Star. He knew that the new office that she spoke of had to be the Death Star since that was the only new office the Grand Moff had achieved at that time.

Bevel remembered Tarkin saying something about returning home to give a speech and that was around the same time the Death Star was brand new. He doubted that she would know who he was and he would clue her in little by little. He wanted her around as a reminder of his old friend and now his old life.

Bevel thought as he was still looking out of the window she said she had lost that passion for politics, and at one time she was loyal to the Empire. He decided to help rekindle that loyalty and that passion. Her mind was going to waste here and he reevaluated her intelligence. She was very bright and very determined much like him when he was younger. He saw her dying here maybe not physically but mentally, he did not want to see that happen, and he thought about it some more as he got ready for bed.

He was ready for bed and slipped underneath the covers and laid his head on the pillow staring up at the ceiling. He had to keep her alive mentally, he had to keep her determined, he had to rekindle that passion for politics and the loyalty she had for the Empire. If he could save her then maybe he can save himself. With that thought Bevel, rolled over and fell asleep.

----------

Back in the village Madijh was laying in bed, shocked at herself, and was startled at how Bevel reacted. She had been struggling with her past love of politics and her loyalty to the Empire despite her fathers involvement in the Rebellion. She never revealed that to anyone. Bevel or if that is his real name seemed real interested in her past and for some reason instead of bypassing it or making up some story she told the truth. It seemed that he understood and it seemed he too had a connection to the deceased Grand Moff. Maybe he did and maybe his strong attention as well as interest was false. But why would it be false? She did not even know why she has to hide the fact of her loyalty to the Empire. It was her father she would say to herself but she really knew why but did not like it.

She had a wonderful job opportunity with the Empire and she knew it would be hard work but she was determined. She would work for someone she admired, the strongman of her home world Grand Moff Tarkin, and she missed that opportunity cause she listened to her rebellious father. He pretty much kidnaped her to this planet and it frustrated her that she had no control over it. Her father slipped her a drug with her mother's help with the strong convincing of her husband. The drug made her will weak, she became very tired, and her mind very easy to control. The next thing she knew when she came to it out of the suggestive like sleep she was on this planet. She could never tell this Bevel about it no matter what.

----------

When she first came out of the mind sleep she was confused and disoriented she looked out the window and did not see her beloved planet but small village surrounded by a forest. Her father was the first to speak to her. "Where are we?" she said rubbing her head. "We are on the planet Hefi on the Outer Rim. You should not have did what you did, the Empire is just a bunch of thugs and murderers. If you knew half of the stuff that I know then you would not have even been near that square and near Grand Moff Tarkin. We pacifically told you not to go there. I know that you are a supporter of the Empire and I know that you dreamt of serving it but I can't have my own daughter be apart of murder. You will understand later and I think you will thank me and your mother later on, when the truth comes out." At that point Madijh was sitting up supporting herself on her elbows. She was upset and very distraught at the moment.

" So if the Empire is thugs, I would hate to see what they call the Rebels if they drug and kidnap their own daughters just for their cause and their pride!" She said as she stormed out of the house and was taking in the new surroundings.

She looked over and saw an open bench. She sat down, it was a nice day, and it looked like a nice village. Maybe she could learn to like it here, it would not be like Eriadu but she was stuck here so she should make the best of it. She knew from that moment on that she would be haunted by what could have been.

----------

Even now laying in bed, knowing what had happened to the Death Star, she knew she would not have regretted at the end. She was willing to serve the Empire and if it ended up killing her then so be it. She knows that, that Bevel had some connection to the Death Star, she knows that he is somehow connected to the Empire. If she could find out how then maybe she could convince him to help her get into the Empire by maybe talking them into giving her some job regardless how small and minuet it was. The first thing though was to find out exactly who he was and she thought that part was going to be easy.

She rolled over and decided it was time to put away the ghosts of the past at least for the time being, and get some sleep before she goes in for her last week of working at the bar. She closed her eyes and dreamt.

_ Grand Moff Tarkin reached out his hand and shook her hand. It was the first day on the job. Her eyes still wide from amazement from their shuttle ride to the Death Star. Madijh stared out the viewport at the small moon or what looked like a small moon. At close range she gasped as it turned out to be a battle station. Tarkin who was sitting beside her, smiled at her gasp, and said " I am glad to see that you like it. It is the new tool to keep in line planets that wish harm to the Empire." They continued their flight in silence. Madijh now sat at a huge desk and she was frightened by the appearance of none other than Lord Darth Vader. He was demanding to see the Grand Moff in a hurry and Madijh called into his office using the comlink on the desk, "Send him in Madijh." He spoke at the other end. She got up from behind the desk and showed the Dark Lord into Tarkin's office. She smiled as she shut the two doors behind him careful not to get his cloak stuck in the doors as it flowed behind him_. _She was left in the hallway with the Dark Lord's Stormtroopers who just stood there in attention. Her comlink beeped in the silence and with an answer it was Tarkin at the other end. She was called in to make a datacard to send to the Emperor._ _Madijh is overwhelmed with pride as she opens up the doors to enter, everything starts to go black and is fading..._

Madijh woke up and was disappointed she was laying in her bed and it was morning. Apparently the ghosts of the past would never allow her to go through those doors. She shook her head in disgust and walked to her small refresher. Time to get ready for her last week at the bar and to start a new life as a housekeeper for this mysterious Bevel. The thought that cheered her up was the thought that maybe this Bevel was the one that was supposed to set her free. She took a fast shower and dressed in her usual knee high skirt with her matching tank top. She applied a little of blush that was made from a local flower and then brushed her long black hair back behind her head. She hated it when her hair got in the way but could not stand to cut it.

She stepped out of her house and looked into the sky. It was a cloudy day and it looked as if it might rain later in the day. She rolled her eyes, when it rained on Hefi it rained hard and for a long time, and it is that which makes the forests as rich as they are. There was a bird that flew over her head. She looked up at it. It was a bird most common to this area. It was blue, red, yellow, and green with long feathers. It's call was loud and fierce in sound. It was a bird of prey that stalked the local rodents and insects. It continued to fly over head and Madijh had to bow her head. She thought that perhaps she will be like that bird one day. Flying high, flying proud, but most important free.

Chapter Three

------------

The last week of the job went pretty good. She talked it over with her boss just giving the reason that she was going to work somewhere else. There was no questions asked cause in her village at least people did not care very much about other people's business. She knew she would miss working here and she was saying her good-byes to the many people that she came to be friends with. The local dealers from the markets would come in after a long day of selling. Then there was the more colorful kind of customers, the smugglers, bounty hunters, and people who are just passing through.

Madijh has come to be friendly with the smugglers and the bounty hunters the most. Both have wonderful stories and some have been to her home world. She would give a sigh when they would go into tales of the news between the Empire and the Rebellion. She often joined in their games of Sabacc and to their amazement would win. She enjoyed hearing stories of their adventures across the galaxy. The one that she befriended and actually the only person that she could call her friend was a Rodian named Kiljas, a smuggler and bounty hunter. He was coming in as she was leaving and they stopped and talked.

" Madijh, how are you doing?" Kiljas asked.

" I am doing good, Kiljas. On the way back from a big job?" She asked

" Yeah, I just came back from a run from Tatooine. Jabba the Hutt was hiring out since one of his smugglers dropped a load of spice a while back and he did not fully recover from it. Hey, you going to be here tomorrow?" Kiljas said

" No sorry, I actually quit, today was my last day, I found a new job." Madijh said hoping that Kiljas would not ask anymore questions on it but knowing him there will be.

" What new job? I don't think Hefi's job market is booming." He said looking at her. His huge eyes looking at her real curiously.

" Well, I was not supposed to tell anyone but if you must know lets go back outside where we will not be overheard." Madijh said.

She led him outside away from the bar entrance and they stood there for a moment to see if anyone was listening in.

" Ok, Madijh what is this new job about?" Kiljas asked a little impatient.

" I am a new housekeeper and bodyguard for someone new on the planet. He has offered to pay me double then what the bar payed me. Except this has to stay between you and me." Madijh said.

Kiljas just looked at her for a moment afterwards and started to laugh.

" I thought I was the one that worked secretly for a high price! So who is this new resident?" He said still laughing.

Madijh was trying hard not to laugh but after a few minutes she broke out.

" His name is Bevel, I think he might have had something to do with the so called "Death Star". I spied on him the first night he came to this planet and I looked at the top of his desk. There right on the top there was the plans to the Death Star." She said as Kiljas was just staring at her for a long silence then he sighed

" Madijh, you better be careful, you might be on to something, and it could be dangerous. What is this guys name again? I can contact a few of my sources." Kiljas said with real concern in his voice.

" He says that his name is Bevel, I don't know of his last name. That would be a great help, how much would it cost?"

Kiljas looked at her shocked.

" No cost at all for you, Madijh. We have been friend's for a long time. Don't worry, I won't even mention what planet he is on. Just be careful. If you need any help don't be afraid to get in touch." He said.

" Thanks Kiljas, I am honored. I better get back home." Madijh said. She felt touched by his concern.

"Yeah, I better get in there and get a drink before I head off to a job at Coruscant." Kiljas said while shrugging. They said their good-byes after they exchanged comlinks.

Madijh returned home wondering what Kiljas would find out. She decided to take it easy tonight since tomorrow she starts as her job as housekeeper. A quick shower will take away the smell of various smells left over from the bar. As the water poured down on her she thought of many things. Like her meeting that she had with Governor Tarkin and now her meeting with this Bevel. He seemed very surprised about her meeting with Tarkin but so would anyone else but he seemed even more interested and even taken aback. It was as if he had some revelation at that moment. She then thought the most hardest thing next is to explain to her father why she quit her job at the bar. That was going to take sometime to think through and she knew that the excuse would have to be good. The shower ended and she got into her nightgown. She stepped into her bedroom and got into her bed. She needed to get extra sleep to be more alert tomorrow. The light turned off and she was a sleep.

----------

Bevel sat at his desk fixing datacards around, he wanted to clue her in to his identity but he knew too early would be dangerous, and he still had to observe her more. He now felt a connection to her, not a huge one but the simple fact that she had met Tarkin. It was enough for him, she had known his dead friend and to him that was enough.

He was excited that she was going to start her new job tomorrow and he was getting everything ready. Now, though it was time for bed. Bevel changed out of his tunic and changed into his night suit. He laid down in bed and stared up at the ceiling continually thinking of past days. Slowly the darkness of sleep engulfed him and there was only his dreams to greet him.

_ On Coruscant, he came face to face with the Emperor once again and this time was not as pleasant as the other time. This time the Emperor took what was his. A cage had dropped on him, them came the Piranha Beetles. The pain that ensued seemed to go on for an eternity. The next thing that happened was he woke up and the first thing that he looked upon was a skeleton and he realized it was his own. The Emperor just cloned him and that was him next to the real Bevel Lemelisk. The real Bevel Lemelisk was now just a skeleton with only a few pieces of flesh left. With the terror going through him, he remembered what the Emperor said right before Bevel made up his mind to go on the run. " Don't fail me again, Bevel Lemelisk." The Emperor's face pale white and yellow reddish eyes were staring right into him..._

Bevel sat straight up with a gasp, he was covered all over with sweat, and he lowered his head. He ran his fingers through his sweat drenched hair and noticed through his bedroom window that it was daylight. He wondered if it was too late to get a shower to wash off this sweat. The knock on the front door told him it was, he got up from his bed, he decided to go ahead and answer the door.

----------

Madijh stood at the door and her face was suddenly concerned. "Are you okay, Bevel?" she asked eyeing him nervously.

" I am okay, I just had a bad dream. Do you mind if I take a shower while you work?" Bevel said will running his fingers through his sweaty hair.

" I don't mind at all."

" Ok, then mostly all you have to do is to do laundry, dust and sweep." He said looking at her.

Madijh smiled and nodded at Bevel as he smiled back as he headed to the refresher.

She started to pick up the clothes that were laying around and looked up. She saw Bevel walking to the refresher with only a towel wrapped around his side. Madijh continued to do the chores while thinking of her past and future. She knows that she could ask Kiljas to take her off this planet but what then? She would end up probably becoming a smuggler or a bounty hunter. Though she liked the sound of that, she wanted to work for the Empire, and she needed a better plan. She knew the Empire would not take her seriously if she hung out with a bounty hunter and a smuggler.

----------

As the refreshing water hit his face, he let go of the terror of the dream, and thought of the days ahead. He heard her footsteps around the house, she was probably picking up the clothes, and getting them into a bundle. Never before had someone seemed so concerned for him. That was new for him, all his life, at least his Imperial life,he had to fend for himself, and that there was hardly anyone who had any real concern for him anymore. Sure there were people that seemed happy to see him but that was only because they needed advice for this one device or they needed a scapegoat.

What is it that truly drew him to this young woman he thinks as he stops the water and dries off. He throws on a red robe and ties it around his waist. He opens the door to the refresher and sees Madijh now sweeping the floor. She does not have her same wear on today, she has a pants outfit and her hair is now tied back. Her big brown eyes looks up at him as she notices him there. He can't help but to smile, she after all had concern for him real or fake, and regardless of that it felt good after all the pain that had happened to him. She smiled back at him and there was a gleam in her eyes as she did. She then seemed to be startled and started back sweeping the floor.

As he headed back to his room, he could here the clothes being washed in the next room. She was fast and efficient in these chores he thought. She would have been a fine secretary for Tarkin. Maybe now it was time for him to settle down. To have peace for once in his life, peace he thought, and with a sigh he thought yes maybe it is time.

----------

Madijh looked down at the floor concentrating on getting the floor clean. She had not planned for what happened earlier. Why did she have that feeling of connection, was it just the Empire or the Tarkin thing? She thought as she worked on the spot of grime that seemed impossible to come out. She was glad to see that he looked better. He was not pale anymore and he did not have that fearful look in his eye. He had another emotion there and her not knowing copied that same emotion. When she realized it, Madijh became frightened, and looked down. Perhaps it is just a sign of appreciation of her earlier concern for him. That's it, it has to be, what else could it be? She thought. They just met and it would be crazy if she read anything more into it. She could hear him moving around in the next room getting ready as she continued on her tasks.

The grime finally came out and she was off to dry the clothes. She was on her way back to the machine when Bevel's door opened and he came out of the door. He stepped out of the room in a white tunic outfit this time. He still wore the big black command boots from the other two days. They made eye contact and again both smiled at each other.

" I was just heading back to dry the clothes." Madijh said smiling.

Bevel reached out his right hand and took her hand in his. He started to massage her hand.

" I hope the work is going along fine." He said while looking into her eyes.

Madijh startled stumbled over her words, " I ...heh... am just finishing up with the clothes...and I hehh...swept up the floor."

Bevel smiled even wider

" Well, I better let you get back to work." Bevel said as he let go of her hand.

" Ok " Madijh said as that was the only thing that she could muster up to say.

Bevel went into the main living quarters and sat down at the holocam to watch the news.

Madijh went back to the machine and placed the clothes into the drying machine and turned it on. She sat back there for a while not knowing what just happened. Madijh stayed there for awhile thinking what can she do now? All the chores were down and she was allowed a break before she had to work on a meal for the both of them. She shook her head as she headed into the living room to maybe watch the news with him.

Bevel heard her approach from behind as he sat at his desk looking at the news of the galaxy. It seemed that things in the galaxy was exploding in chaos. The Rebels were gaining strength after their recent victory and the Empire was running a 24 hour propaganda run on the news agency.

" Do you mind if I watch the news? I usually watch the news at this time. It is coming up to the time that they honor those who died at the hands of the Rebellion." She asked softly obviously nervous.

" Sure, pull up that chair there."

She went and picked up the chair and sat down beside him. She kept on her eyes on the Holocom, as the sound of the heavily dramatic anthem of the Empire came on and it was time for the memoriam.

A man in a gray officer's uniform came on the screen. His short brown hair combed back and his shoulders broad.

" It is time to honor those that have fallen during the murderous attack on the Galactic Empire at Yavin. Today's focus shall be on Lieutenant Jax Kitris from Tatooine. Ever since he was young he dreamt of becoming a Stormtrooper. He practiced piloting different varieties of ships and shooting during his breaks as a moisture farmer. When he was old enough his parent's permitted him to travel to Carida with a friend to join the Imperial Academy. There he trained to complete his dream as becoming a Stormtrooper. He graduated at the top of his class and was sent off to the newly built battle station. He quickly rose through the ranks and was on his way to a promotion when the Rebels attacked and his life cut short.

In an earlier interview, his parents held each other up, and was in tears as they spoke about their son. 'He was a very good soldier and wrote home the day before he was killed. He told us how proud he was to be serving the Empire and that he hoped he could come home when he was on leave.' His mother, Floria commented. 'We could not have had a better son and I hope that these murdering thugs that killed my son are made to pay for his death.' his enraged father, Helix stated as he tried not to cry. In a statement to this office, Lord Darth Vader has sworn to fight these Rebels, and promised a swift revenge against these, in the words of Mr. Helix Kitris, murdering thugs. This concludes our broadcast for the night. Goodnight and Hail Emperor Palpatine."

" You know you would have been mentioned on the memoriam if you would have been able to work with Grand Moff Tarkin." Bevel said not looking away from the Holocom.

" I know " Madijh whispered.

Bevel looked over at her and thought that maybe he shouldn't have said that. Her head was bowed and she looked as if she was almost in tears.

" I would have been a good soldier though. " She said as she stood up.

" I need to make the evening meal. " She said finally as she strarted walking towards the kitchen.

Bevel just nodded. She went into the kitchen area and he could hear the rattling of the pans.

" _I am most displeased with your performance, Lemelisk" The Emperor hissed_ Bevel sat straight up and was suddenly cold. Bevel relaxed and rested his head on his one hand as he stared down at the desk. There was more that she was not telling him, like how she ended up here, and he had a feeling it had something to deal with her father. So she too is haunted by the past but at least she did not have die for the Empire like he did. He decided to go and try to talk to her. Bevel stood up and walked slowly to the door. The door hissed open as he walked through to the kitchen.

She heard him coming in as she was putting in the noodles for the meal, Spicy Sullustian Casserole. Madijh was getting a hold of herself as she watched the water boil.

" I did not mean to upset you back there. We just met and it was none of my business. Sometimes I can be quite rash." Bevel said. Madijh looked at him as he sat down at the table.

" It is alright, I just been through so much through the years. I guess we all have nightmares of the past and dreams of what could have been." Madijh said shrugging her shoulders. She was more composed now but as she said the last sentence she noticed Bevel lower his head.

" Yeah, I guess you're right" Bevel said his voice much more lower.

She could see his eyes cloud over and then he returned from his mind's journey. Madijh decided to take a seat after she checked on the noodles and she gave them one last stir.

" Madijh, if ever you want to speak about anything don't hesitate." Bevel said.

" Well, I was wondering, we just met and it seems that you have taken an interest in me and it was mostly after I mentioned about Tarkin, why is that?" Madijh said calmly.

Bevel was amazed that she would come right out and ask but he answered her.

" When I said I was an Engineer I left out that I was one for the Empire. I had met Tarkin only one time. My role in the Empire was very minimal and I was lost of a job after the Rebel attack on Yavin." Bevel said hoping that she would not catch the lie.

" I see, you worked on Coruscant then? Did you work in the Imperial Palace?" She said real interested.

" Yes, I saw many of the leaders, such as Lord Darth Vader, the Emperor on occasion, and other leaders." Bevel said smiling as he noticed her eyes wide in wonder.

" Madijh, might I ask you how you really ended up on Hefi?" Bevel asked carefully.

" Ok, I never spoke about this to anyone. My father after hearing that I was offered that job, drugged me with the help of my mother, and we ended up here. I ended up having to adjust to new surroundings and thinking of what could have been all because of my father's rebellious ideology. " Madijh said with her head lowered.

Bevel was shocked and dismayed. Her father is a Rebel, she must have been lying the whole time, and that means she really knows who he is. He became enraged and pulled out the blaster that he hid in the folds of his tunic. Madijh looked up from the table and was frightened to see a blaster pointed right at her.

" You almost had me fooled but not anymore. Get out of here, Madijh if that is your real name. You will pay for your tricks, Rebel. " Bevel said in a low threatening voice.

" I don't know what you are talking about. " Madijh yelled.

She was panicked and decided to run but before then she screamed in pain as a blaster point hit her in her right arm. She ran as fast as she could and she could hear Bevel right behind her. More blaster shots whizzed past her head as she ran out of the house. She was by the forest line when her shoulder was shot and the force of it knocked her into a tree. Her head hit hard against the rough surface. Madijh stared up at the clear blue sky as she slipped out of consciousness.

Bevel stood at his metal slab of a front porch and watched as the Rebel fell down at his last shot. He quickly hid the blaster back into his tunic and walked back in. He wondered how many more Rebels might be out there, watching, and waiting. Then Bevel sat down at his desk and rested his head down on his arm. He was exhausted at the effort of chasing after that imposter. Maybe he should think about going somewhere else to hide but where? Tatooine? No that place had to many lowlifes and the Imperials had a strong presence there. His anger settled down and he was beginning to think clearly. Was Madijh really a spy and if so then why did she not tell her father about seeing the Death Star plans? Her father would obviously have gotten reinforcements and by now he would have been in jail. She seemed to be telling the truth as he thought about it. She was either telling the truth or she was a damn good liar. Her concern was real, he could see that. He moved his hand through his white hair as he sighed. He felt that she was true, he knew that his paranoia, and fear had gotten the best of him. After so many years of Imperial service and seeing the cut throat politics, he was able to see past most people to see if they were real or not.

He shook his head and sat back. After being on the run and repeated nightmares he had become jumpy. He jumped at shadows and now shot at them. He thought about going out there to check on Madijh With the thought of that he jumped up and ran to the kitchen remembering that the cooking unit was still in. He turned it off as the water in the pan was boiling over. He lowered his head and decided to go and check on her now. Hopefully she was still alive and he could patch her up in the medical part of the house that he had made knowing that he would use it. Bevel walked out to were he had seen her falling and to his amazement she was not there. He decided first thing tomorrow he would look for her, he had to find her, and get the truth. He had to get to her before she told her father about him.

Chapter Four

-----------

Madijh woke up a few moments later. It hurt to move and her head was aching so much. She got up bracing herself on a tree and nearby rocks. With a great effort she stumbled forward knowing that she had to get out of there in case Bevel decided to come back after her. She walked slowly at first holding her injured arm and shoulder. Madijh was happy to know that her father got her a medkit with Bacta in it. She would go home, put on the Bacta, and rest. Madijh kept that in her mind as she chided herself with being so trusty and naive. How could she have been so stupid to get involved in the first place she should have known the dangers, Madijh thought. She continued to walk faster now. She was almost to the village, almost home, and she was exhausted with the effort.

Fifteen standard minutes later, Madijh was in front of her house as she noticed a small note attached. She picked it off with her hand and read it. _We need to talk tomorrow, Madijh -Love Father._ Madijh let out a small groan as she shoved the door open with the last of her energy. Her head swam and her eyesight was dizzying. She went to her bed after the last effort to close the door. She laid down closing her eyes as she tried to get herself from being so dizzy. She then got up when her eyesight was finally back to normal. Madijh reached into her drawer and pulled out the Medkit. From there she got out the bacta and globed it onto the open wounds of the blaster shots. She then laid down in her bed and past out leaving the Medkit still open and contents spread out everywhere.

_ It was night on Eriadu, she was about to sneak out, and get to a shuttle before her father realizes that she was gone. She would steal a shuttle and head to Coruscant. She would join the Empire and her father would not be able to stop her. She found sitting out in the open of the spaceport a shuttle, a Lambda-class shuttle. What an elegant spacecraft she thought. A dark figure approached from behind it. It was her father and he held in front of him a blaster. "It is time to go home Madijh. Enough of these crazy dreams of working for the Empire. The Empire is a bunch of murderers. Their philosophy is only of power through suffering. I would hate to shoot my own daughter, Madijh." Her father said with the blaster drawn to her chest. Madijh stood there stunned not believing it. She knew as soon as she would get home she would be drugged. She could feel it. It was the end. Madijh continued to stare at her father. She gasped as all of the sudden her father morphed into Bevel. The blaster still pointed at her chest. "You will pay for your tricks, Rebel." Bevel threatened. The blaster shot and Madijh landed on the floor of the spaceport lifeless as Bevel stood over laughing. He morphed back into her father. Her Father stood over her and with a smile he said " Let's see you serve the Empire now!" he growled. _

----------

Bevel got up from his troubled sleep and walked to the refresher. He got cleaned up and wore the same tunic outfit as last night. He picked out his gray colored cloak to wear in to the village. Bevel got his blaster and put into the inside pocket of the cloak. He stepped out of the house and started on his journey.

----------

Madijh opened her eyes and tried to move her shoulder. The Bacta took care of the most of it but it was still sore. She got to her feet clumsily, trying to get her balance, and when she stood for a while the dizziness went away. She walked to the refresher to get rid of the dirt and blood that was still on her.

After she got cleaned up she decided to walk over to her parent's house to talk to her father. Madijh was not looking forward to it at all but it is best she get it over with. She could imagine if her father would come here first and discover the blood dirty clothes. She put on a modest tunic and pants outfit. She let her long hair down and before she could go out the door an incoming transmition was coming in from Coruscant. It must be Kiljas she thinks as she crosses over the Holoprojecter. She presses to receive the call and in front of her appears the projection of Kiljas.

" Madijh, I am glad to see that you are alright. " Kiljas said

" Well, I look okay for someone who was shot in the arm and shoulder. " Madijh said hoping that Kiljas wouldn't catch the sarcasm.

" What happened? " He said impatiently.

" Well, that Bevel thought I was a Rebel and took aim. " Madijh looked down.

" Madijh, you won't believe it but I think I found out who that Bevel is. I have a contact in the Imperial Palace and he stated that Imperial Intelligence is searching for a Bevel Lemelisk. He was the Chief Engineer of the Death Star, the thing that got blown up at Yavin. He went missing after he was supposedly punished by the Emperor after the Yavin attack. I'll send you a copy of the picture I was able to retrieve. Hold on." Kiljas looked down as he was getting the pic scanned in. Madijh received the pic and her eyes widened when the pic came up to the side of Kiljas's projection.

" That's him alright. I should have known." She sighed out. "I am on my way to Sullust right now. I think you should report him after what he did. What if he discovers you survived? "

" I don't think I will that will only prove that I am a Rebel. " Madijh said a little hint of anger in her.

" Are you alright, Madijh?" Kiljas was concerned now.

" Kiljas, there is something that I hardly tell, only my parent's and that Bevel knows, which he thinks it was a lie. I was originally from Eriadu, the planet that Grand Moff Tarkin was Governor of. " Madijh said slowly.

" Yeah, so " Kiljas was becoming impatient again.

" Well, I met him, and he offered me a job as a secretary in his new office, which would have been that Death Star. I might not be a Rebel but my father was and still is. He held me at blaster point and drugged me. That is how I got here in the first place." Madijh said while looking down.

"And I thought I had all of the adventures. Still be careful though, Madijh. I better go, I have a shipment that is going to be overdue soon and Niles Ferrier hates it when people are late. After Sullust I might come by and visit. Still if you need any favors just ask." Kiljas said.

" I will, thanks for the information. I don't think it is Bevel I have to worry about anymore but my father."

" No, problem. " With that Kiljas cut the transmittion.

Madijh sighed and let herself calm down before she would go to speak with her father. She needed to pretend that there is nothing wrong and she felt that everything was going wrong. Madijh shook her head and got up out of the chair. It was probably he just found out about her not working at the bar anymore and he wants some answers that has to be it. She stuck her blaster in the tunic's folds.

Madijh walked out of her house, closed the door, and started to walk over next door to her parents. She did not see the cloaked figure behind her as it ducked behind a house close to her's. She knocked on the door and her mother answered.

" Madijh, we did not expect you till later. " her mother, Rosalin said.

" Well, she has all the time in the world now that she does not have a job, isn't that right, Madijh?" Her father, Rox's rough voice called over.

" Why did you quit your job at the bar? I was over there the other day and when you were not there, I became concerned." He went on saying but Madijh interrupted him.

" What, were you afraid that somebody kidnaped me, Father? "

" Don't get smart, Madijh. You know what happened at the end to it. You would have been dead, if it was not for me." He said as he got up from his chair and approached her. He looked madder then all the other times they got into this debate.

" Well, at least I would have served in something that I believed in."

" You don't know what you are talking about, the Imperials are a bunch of murdering corrupt thieves." he said looking her straight in the eyes.

" Then what about the Rebels? Do they all hold their own offspring at blaster point and drug them? Is that how they recruit? If so I praise the Empire and hope it to last forever." As Madijh just finished her father slapped her in the face.

For a long moment it stung but Madijh did not shed a tear. She did not want to give her father that sign of weakness.

" We will not continually debate this, Madijh. What is done is done. But right now, I want to know why did you quit your job? " he growled.

" I kept on having nightmares of that night that you did that injustice and I kept on losing sleep. I needed time to myself to put myself back together. I am 25 years old, father. I have my own home, and you have no power over me anymore." Madijh said strongly hoping her father would not catch the lie.

" Fine, Madijh if you want me out of your life then fine, just consider yourself no longer my child anymore. I did my best but I guess I should have known that you would never give up your loyalty to the Empire. You are your own person but I wished that you would have turned out better. Get out now Madijh, I think that we have discussed all that needs to be discussed. If you ever need any help go to your mother but expect no help from me. Oh and if you decide to get involved with the Empire, I won't hesitate to turn you in or worse, Madijh. My loyalties will always be with the Rebellion." He said as he turned his back on her.

" Fine, bye father, mother." Madijh said as she stepped out of the house.

She was halfway across to her home when she noticed that her door was open halfway. She carefully took out her blaster and opened the door. There sitting on the chair across the door was a cloaked figure. She pointed the blaster at the figure.

" Get up and show yourself!" She shouted. The figure slowly stood up and slowly took off the hood. "Bevel! So, did you come to finish the job?" She exclaimed.

" I came to see if you were okay and to get the truth. To see if you really were a Rebel but I heard you and your father arguing. I am sorry, Madijh. My nerves got the best of me. I thought since your father was one that you were. There is something that you need to know. My true identity is..."

" Bevel Lemelisk, Chief Engineer, you worked on the Death Star, and you are in hiding. I know, I have my sources. You can be amazed what kind of friends you can make when you worked at a bar. Don't worry, my source won't report you and he is not affiliated with the Imperials or the Rebels." Madijh said looking right into his surprised eyes.

" I had a feeling you would do your own research. You don't know all of it though. Do you mind if I sit down and don't worry." Bevel said as he reached into his cloak and took out his blaster and held it out to her with the nozzle pointing towards him. She reached and grabbed it from him.

" Sure, sit down." She said as she sat down in the seat beside him.

" Your source was right, but they did not tell you why I was in hiding did they?"

" No, that only you were punished by the Emperor."

" They were right. I was punished. I was summoned to the Imperial Palace to meet with the Emperor. The last time I had a meeting with him was when I was there with Tarkin to present a prototype model of the Death Star. I thought that this meeting would be the same. I was escorted there by the Imperial Royal Guards. It was there that the Emperor told me about the Rebel attack on the battle station. He said that I could die for him, I was confused by what he meant. I soon learned, he dropped a cage over me and from the bottom came these beetles that ate at me real slowly the pain was so bad. It was a slow and painful death. There was a long moment of darkness and then I was conscious again. I had a new body a healthy body then I had before. I was bigger then I am now. I found out that the Emperor had cloned me and through the Dark Side he moved my memories. The thing that scared me the most was looking at the remains that used to be me. It was just tattered pieces of clothing and bones. I still have nightmares to this day. If I am caught I know the Emperor will kill me again." Bevel finished telling his story as he noticed her hand was on his.

They looked up at each other and their eyes locked. Madijh placed her hand on the side of his face and leaned in closer. They kissed softly at first, then harder, and as soon as they wrapped their arms around each other, there was pounding at the door.

" Madijh, who is that with you?" It was her father.

" I thought that he didn't care for me anymore. Come on, we can sneak out the back door and run into the woods to your place." Madijh said

They headed out the back door and ran towards the woods. Bevel's cloak was trailing behind him and Madijh was looking behind them to see if her father had noticed them yet. It seems that they were free as they made into the woods. They hid behind a tree to catch their breath and kissed some more before heading towards Bevel's retreat. They stopped a couple of times to make sure nobody was chasing them. They decided it was safe enough to walk. Bevel reached out and grasped Madijh's hand, took it in his. Madijh looked ahead, she was a little worried, and knew that sooner or later her father would find out where she was and who she was with. She knew she had to get in contact with Kiljas and find out some more information. As she felt the warmth coming from Bevel's hand, she heard thunder, and it was getting close. The sky was getting darker and they decided to walk faster towards the retreat.

Chapter Five

----------

" If I might ask why did you first get in contact with me, Madijh?" Bevel asked her as she sat down next to him. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly in hers.

" I had a feeling that you were with the Empire or at least connected to it. I was hoping that you could help me and get me a job with the Empire."

They were in his bedroom, both calmed down from their earlier scare, and both relieved that they were not caught. He placed his hand on the side of her face,

" I am sorry, I can't help you there but from now on we can help ourselves. Madijh, I know that we have just gotten to know each other but I truly feel that our meeting was not a coincidence, and feel that we are truly made for each other. We might not be able to openly serve the Empire but at least we will have each other. I guess what I am trying to say is that I am giving you two choices, you can either choose to serve the Empire which I can help you as much as I can. I still have contacts around that would help you without giving me away. I will understand if you pick that choice." he paused and looked into her eyes.

She was looking up at him and her eyes were watering up. She then rested her head on his shoulder as she put her arm around him.

" What's the second choice then?" she asked moving her head to look at him.

" The second choice is that we get married as soon as we get off this planet and get to safety. There is another planet that we can hide out on. Our life together will not be easy, Madijh. We will be hiding from both sides. Your father's rebellion and the very people that you wish to serve, the Imperials. If we have kids then it would be even harder. It will be hard but we will have each other. So you have two choices, Madijh. Become an Imperial or become my wife." Bevel said.

He waited for the disappointment, he knew that she would probably choose the Empire, and as he heard her take a breathe, he held his. He saw her take her head off of his shoulder. She then placed her hand on the side of his face. She leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips.

" I choose you, Bevel." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. Bevel let out his breath and took her into his arms.

" I love you, Madijh. " he said.

" I love you too, Bevel " she responded back as they continued to kiss passionately.

As the thunderstorm raged outside the retreat, Bevel, and Madijh made love into the night.

----------

What neither Bevel or Madijh realized is that they were followed. Rox trailed far enough behind as to not be detected. The storm was near, as the thunder started to rumble louder, Rox leaned up against the outside wall, and carefully moved his head up to where he could see into the window.

His eyes grew wider as he automatically recognized the man that his daughter was kissing. _"Bevel Lemelisk, so this is where you have been hiding, but what do you want with my daughter?" _Rox thought as his eyes narrowed. _"I must report this to the Rebellion."_ He continued to think as he got back down silently.

----------

Rox ran to the safety of the forest and walked at a fast pace back to the village. He had the stance of someone who knew what had to be done. He knew that this day would come and hopefully the Rebellion will give him a better post or maybe a promotion. _"That would be nice." _He thought as he came up to the village. He gave no pause as he entered his home. _"Must hurry before the storm arrives. This message must not have any interferences."_

" Where have you been, Rox? " Rosalin asked her husband.

" Out saving the galaxy, dear. " Rox said as he walked over to his holo-projector.

Rosalin just rolled her eyes and waved him off. _"My husband and his delusions of grandeur"_ she thought as she sat back down to watch the fire.

Rox was already signaling the Rebellion with his secret ID codes. Soon an image of a young man came up.

" Yes, Agent Rox, what is it? " Page said looking down at the agent.

" Commander Page, I bring information of the location of Chief Engineer Bevel Lemelisk." Rox said waiting to see Page's reaction.

" What is your evidence? " Page said seeming to be paying more attention now.

" I followed him to his secret place of residents 20 clicks from my village. I am sure that it was him. "

" Was he alone? " Page asked

" No, he was with my daughter. Somehow she got involved with him. " Rox said hearing Rosalin suddenly getting up.

Page seemed to raise an eyebrow but just nodded. "Well, we are in the process of changing headquarters but we shall make this our top priority. This is to much of a great opportunity for us to pass up. The capture of the Empire's top engineer will be a great victory for the Rebellion. Pass along the coordinates and we shall start getting to work immediately."

Rox passed along the information and signed off. He turned around and saw Rosalin staring at him.

" How could you turn in your own daughter like that? " She asked almost accusingly.

" I told her that my loyalties lay with the Rebellion and she chose to stay with her silly dreams and false hope in the Empire. I did what I felt was right for the galaxy, Rosalin. This Lemelisk character designed that Death Star, which massacred millions perhaps billions on Alderaan. Don't believe what you see on the holo-net. The Empire had that thing and they are only denying it cause it failed. Lemelisk was a part of mass murder and he must be brought to justice before the empire finds him. I saw our daughter kissing him, Rosalin. This needs to end now. " Rox stated as he sat down across from where Rosalin was standing.

Like so many other times, Rosalin gave into her husband, "I guess your right." she stated as she sat back down.

----------

Rox's conversation didn't go unheard. The Imperial fleet stationed at Kessel picked up on the conversation and was recording the message as it was transmitting. The commanding officer smiled at this. _"Finally maybe I'll get promoted and stationed somewhere other than this dead rock of a world."_ The Officer thought quite proudly.

" Patch this through to Coruscant immediately." The Officer commanded to the communications officer, who just saluted and went about his orders with efficiency.

----------

The Imperial Palace on Coruscant was always busy with activity but Captain Dorja didn't take note to this activity. He had an important mission which he just received from the Emperor himself.

While other Officer's might scoff at Dorja's cautious measures, it was exactly that which singled him out for this mission. After the destruction of the Death Star, the Emperor wanted this mission to go as smoothly as possible. Especially with the chance of Rebel involvement.

Dorja made his way to the hanger where the _Relentless_ was docked. He needed to get his crew and soldiers on board and ready for take off. He was already supplied with a team of agents that was already onboard and ready to go.

Dorja passed Admiral Ozzel on the way, Dorja smiled, as Ozzel sneered. Dorja continued to smile as he thought, _"Sneer all you want Ozzel but one day your rashness will get you killed. Perhaps sooner than you think."_

After a few minutes, he was on the deck of the _Relentless_, and approached the communications officer.

" Signal the crew to return back to the ship. We are being sent out on a mission. This mission comes from the very top and must be undertaken very soon." Dorja commanded the officer.

" Yes, Captain the officer said as he got on the transmitter to all of the crew. "All crew members report back to your stations for mission briefing. This is not a drill."

The Officer switched off the transmitter as he looked back up at the Captain.

" What is the mission if I may ask, Sir? " he inquired.

" An Imperial outpost on Kessel intercepted a Rebel transmittion revealing the current location of Chief Engineer Bevel Lemelisk on the outer rim planet of Hefi. We are to capture Lemelisk and anybody that he is with. Since the Rebels also know of his location, we must locate him before the Rebels do. The trip should only be 2 days max perhaps less in Hyperspace." Dorja said as he watched out the viewport as the crew members started to rush aboard.

An hour later, the _Relentless _was in orbit around Coruscant, and made the jump into hyperspace.

----------

After dinner that night Bevel and Madijh sat across from each other at the table discussing what to do next.

" I have a feeling knowing my father, he followed us, and warned the Rebels." Madijh stated as she looked down at the table.

" That means that we should get moving as soon as possible. Now where to go from here, I thought of a few places, like Tatooine but that was ruled out cause of the strong Imperial presence." Bevel said.

" What about Dathomir? It's pretty remote, although there is wild rancors, I heard that it was a very beautiful place to go to." Madijh suggested.

" No, I heard bad things about witches there. I just thought of a perfect place, that I think that you would love. Munto Codru. Did you ever hear anything about it?" Bevel asked smiling.

" Yes, I heard that it has ancient castles and that the system is mostly independent. It sounds like it would be a wonderful place." Madijh said smiling.

" It will take us a few hours to prepare everything, I want to get a few things out of the retreat before we leave. It would be too risky for you to return to the village so you will have to wait and get new clothes when we arrive at Munto Codru. Maybe we could arrange for our wedding to be at one of the castles." Bevel said as he reached out and took her hand.

" That would be so romantic. You don't have to worry, I won't be going back to that place." Madijh said squeezing his hand tight. "My father is probably armed to the teeth by now."

" Tell me more about your parents, Madijh." Bevel asked suddenly.

" Well, my father, Rox is very strong willed about his beliefs. He often neglects my mom and I to follow his ideals. He tried to mold me into his image but failed. He was an accountant back on Eriadu, and still is actually. Though his office has shrunk since Hefi is a small time market. He almost got himself captured by the Empire when he was trying to prove corruption in the local government. That was basically how he got caught up with the Rebellion. Ever since then he had become more extreme in his beliefs. I was born just prior to the Emperor taking over so, for all that I can remember my father was like that. Always trying to be someone bigger than he truly was." Madijh said as she sighed.

" What about your mother?" Bevel asked hoping that the subject of her mom would cheer her up. No such luck.

" She tries to stand up to my father but usually just backs down. She has no back bone and allows my father do these things. She couldn't even stop him from holding me at blaster point." Madijh said. "What about you? What about your parents?"

" My mother was a housewife, while my father was a scientist like me. Though he was only small time, I would go into his study with him, when I was little. He would sit me up on his lap and explain to me his work. He designed ships for both military and civilians. He was my inspiration. Both my parents taught me to always excel in school and I did. After I graduated, I was able to study with the famed Nasdra Magrody. I soon excelled there and got a teaching job there until I got hired to work with the Geonosians to help develop weapons for them. That was during the Clone Wars. Soon afterwards your Governor Tarkin brought me onboard with the Empire to develop my original plans for the Death Star that I created while still working for the Geonosians. You know the rest of the story from earlier. Did you have any formal education?" He asked as he got up to seal up the left overs from dinner.

" On Eriadu, I finished up all the education except going to a university. I never had the chance to do anything else. After coming here, I didn't have much of a choice. I got work at the local bar as a waitress since it was the only place that was hiring. My parent's were against it of course. My father feared that some Imperial would find me and take me away." Megara paused as she had to laugh.

Bevel sensing on the irony, also laughed.

" I actually grown to like the bar. There wasn't many Imperials maybe some but mostly just the crew workers or out of uniform Stormtroopers. Which even that was a rare occasion. The most outsiders that the bar attracts are the bounty hunters, small time crime lords, smugglers, and people who don't want to be found. That was were I learned on how to play Sabaac and how to win. I won my first blaster that way actually. I think you can see where my source came from." Madijh said while smiling as she got up to walk towards Bevel.

" Yes but can you trust him? " He asked a little doubtfully.

" Oh yes, I might as well tell you, since he might be able to help us. He is a bounty hunter. He is a Rodian, he is independent so he has no allegiances whatsoever to either the Rebels or the Imperials. He mostly does work for Jabba the Hutt. He can be trusted."

" I hope that you are right, Madijh. The stakes are to high." he said.

" I am " she said as she put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. She startled when she heard beeping coming from her comlink.

" It's him, Bevel. It's okay, I'll answer it." Madijh said as she brought the comlink up and pressed the receive button.

" Madijh, are you okay?" Kiljas's voice came loudly from the other end.

" Yes, Kiljas, why what's happened?" She said almost nervous. _What more can happen?_

" Your father contacted me, somehow, he must have used his ties to track me down. He was asking about you and that Bevel character. He knows and he has contacted the Rebels. What exactly is going on?"

" I'm not surprised about that. I'm more surprised that he would contact you. Bevel, we need to start getting ready to leave now." Madijh said not thinking that Kiljas heard the last part.

" Wait, what? What is going on Madijh? " Kiljas said.

" It's a long story. "

" I'm here on Sullust getting my ship ready for take off, I have plenty of time. So you are helping out the same guy that shot you? "

Bevel looked at Madijh a little panicked and made a gesture to hurry up. As he went back to the bedroom and started unloading the closets and drawers.

" My father and I got into a major fight. He disowned me for the Rebellion. When I got back to my room Bevel was there. He heard everything between my father and I. That proved to him that I wasn't a Rebel and he opened up to me telling me everything. My father came to the door and was pounding on it. Forcing me and Bevel to escape to the back door. My father trailed us to the retreat and spied on us. Bevel and I are now engaged. I'll let you know about our further plans over a more secure means of communication. I'm sorry, Kiljas but I have to go. Thank you though for telling us this information." Madijh said getting a little more worried on the issue of time.

" I'm not sure, I understand all of this but I'll help in anyway necessary, when you get to your location send me an encoded message. I would like to meet this Bevel sometime." Kiljas said finally.

" I will, I promise." Madijh said as she clicked off the comlink and ran back towards the bedroom.

Bevel was busy getting his clothes into the case. Madijh started to help him.

" Madijh get that box and start dumping the papers into it. We should be ready to fly out this night if everything goes according to plan." Bevel said.

Madijh ran to the desk and started pulling out the drawers. The box was halfway filled when there came a blast that shook the whole retreat. It came from the front entrance. Madijh ran to Bevel as the sound of heavy footfalls could be heard coming into the retreat. They kissed for a long time as the their unwelcome visitors came closer. They finished kissing and held hands knowing that they were trapped.

" I love you, Madijh." Bevel said as he gripped her hand tight.

" I love you, Bevel." She said. Her face had gone pale and her heart racing.

Just then five men in dark olive green uniforms entered the room. They were armed with blaster pistols that were aimed at both Bevel and Madijh. Two men broke from the group and inspected the room. Madijh knew that it was the Imperials and looked at the one who seemed to be in charge. The other men came around and searched them. They took both of their blasters. The commanding officer of the team gave a nod and the team holstered their weapons.

" Going somewhere? " The Officer asked looking at the two with a slight smile and raised eyebrow.

"Not anymore. " Bevel said trying to sound calm as he looked at the Officer.

" The Emperor would like to see you. You and your companion will have to come with us." He said

Even before he finished the four other men got in escort positions around them. Bevel's face went totally pale at the mention of the Emperor's name. All he could do was simply nod. Madijh also nodded. She was nervous mostly for Bevel but there was a slight excitement in her. She noted that one of the agents continued dumping all of Bevel's papers into the box and picked it up.

The team of Imperial agents led them out through the blown apart door. Madijh could see a unit of Stormtroopers there guarding the entrance. Without no warning there came a laser bolt from the surrounding forest. It struck one of the Imperial agents in the arm. He cried out in pain grabbing his wound. The scene came alive with activity as the Stormtroopers fired into the surrounding brush where the bolt came from. There was a small sound like a thud.

Madijh still holding on to Bevel's one arm, looked down to see that she still had a kitchen towel from dinner tied around her belt. She made sure that it was clean and let go of Bevel's arm. She went quickly to the injured agent and wrapped the towel around his wound. She got up as she could here the Officer shouting out orders and she noticed the Stormtroopers running towards the sound of the thud. The injured agent was helped up from the ground by the others and gave her a nod of appreciation. Madijh gave a smile as she felt Bevel's hands grip her shoulders tightly.

" Don't make a scene, for your own safety." Bevel whispered in her ear trying hard not to be overheard.

She was wondering what he meant by that but then she realized it. The Stormtroopers were dragging back a body face down.

" It seems that there was only one. Perhaps the same one that sent the intercepted message in the first place." The lead trooper said.

Madijh felt her heart race as the troopers brought the body closer and then flipped it over. Madijh nearly let out a gasp but caught herself as she stared at the scene of her father lying dead in front of her. His remains still smoking from the multiple blaster shots.

" Leave him, the rebel scum. Everyone onboard the shuttle. We have a time limit." The lead officer said as he looked in disgust at the fallen rebel.

Bevel still holding tightly to Madijh led her to where the shuttle had landed. It was a _Lambda-class_ shuttle. He gave a knowing nod and wondered which Imperial military leader was involved. _"Anybody but Ozzel."_ Bevel thought as they boarded the shuttle. The shuttle took off and was in orbit.

Madijh finally allowed herself to gasp as she viewed the Star Destroyer that was coming into view. It was one of the most beautiful things that she has ever seen.

" What's your name? " The Officer asked her. He was seated across from them.

" Madijh Kalisha. " She said to the officer. Who in turn spoke into his comlink, there was a pause and then a response to which he just nodded.

" Your both due to meet with the Captain as soon as we dock." He said.

" Who did they get to lead this mission? " Bevel asked mentally crossing his fingers.

" Captain Dorja. "

" Good, I was afraid that it would be Ozzel." Bevel said quite relieved but not totally at rest.

" No, Lord Vader has him working on an upcoming campaign against the rebels. There is a pool going around already among the officers betting how long he survives with Lord Vader." The officer said almost laughing.

Bevel gave a small laugh knowing full well the survival rate of officers serving Darth Vader.

The shuttle docked in the hanger bay of the _Relentless _a couple minutes later. All onboard departed down the ramp. Madijh looked around at the hanger bay, overwhelmed of the vastness of it. She felt as her breathe left her as she spotted afleet of_ Tie- Fighters _among other well known Imperial makes. Though all her wonder and amazement couldn't take away the shock and pain from seeing her father killed.

" Commander Joris, I want you to report to medical bay at once." The Officer said to the tall sandy haired agent.

Madijh just noted how young this agent was. He was tall, thin and with green eyes that seemed to glow. He must have been fresh from training.

Commander Joris stopped and looked down at Madijh. He smilied and held out his hand with his good arm .

" Thank you for helping me back there." He said in a deep voice almost like Bevel's but different. Joris's voice was much deeper and had a gritty sound to it.

Madijh reached out and took his hand.

" It was no problem. I hope that it heals well." She said as they shook hands.

" It's nothing that Bacta can't fix. I hope everything works out for you, Miss Kalisha." He said letting go of her hand.

" And you too Commander Joris." She said as Joris turned and started to walk away towards what apparently was the medical bay.

She felt Bevel's hand on her shoulder again. She looked over at him and could see that he still looked worried. She put her hand on his back to try to comfort him.

" Excuse me, Officer, but what was Commander Joris's full name?" She asked.

" Rax Joris. The poor kid is going to be transferred to a dead end post in the far outer rim planet of Dosuun. A waste of talent, I say but I'm not the one who makes the rules on that issue." The Officer called back.

----------

Five minutes later they were approaching the Bridge. Madijh could feel Bevel's hands start to sweat. She herself was nervous. This was her first real encounter with the Imperials at least at this magnitude of involvement. What really scared her though was that they would just question her and then put her on a shuttle back down to Hefi. She would be forced away from Bevel to never see him again.

They entered the bridge and was led to tall man in a olive green uniform. His hair graying but still held the color of dark brown. Madijh guessed that this was Captain Dorja. _"He looks friendly enough."_ she thought.

" Welcome aboard the _Relentless _Chief Engineer Bevel Lemelisk and his companion, Madijh Kalisha. Would you two join me in my quarter's?" Captain Dorja said giving a smile and gesturing for them to follow him. "Officer Vorj, you are free to go. Thank you and your men for your outstanding job."

Officer Vorj saluted and walked out of the Bridge.

Madijh and Bevel continued to follow the captain into an adjacent room.

" Please have a seat." Dorja said as he walked over to his large desk and sat down.

" What does the Emperor want, Captain? " Bevel asked his voice a little more calm.

" I'm not sure exactly, all what he told me was that there was some plans that he wanted to go over with you. It seems that he wants you to continue your design workings." Dorja said

Bevel seemed to be more at ease as he gave a little smile.

" Sir, I am wondering, why have I also been taken?" Madijh asked hoping not to sound to rash.

" Well, first off, since you were with Lemelisk at the time of his capture. We didn't know if he would have told you anything and also because you are in the Imperial records of employment. It is not often that potential workers go missing and we had to follow up on it. If I might ask for the record, what happened that prevented you from taking that job with Grand Moff Tarkin. Which, I might add that for your sake it was lucky that you didn't show up." Dorja asked looking at Madijh intently.

"_Well here goes nothing."_ Madijh thought as she started to explain.

" I know that it would most likely look bad on my account but I'll tell you the truth. My father was a member of the Rebellion." Madijh said

" Was? " Dorja asked questionably.

" He was killed by your men tonight. He shot at them and they fired back." She said softly.

" I'll read more into that when I read the full report. Please continue." Dorja said gesturing for her to continue.

" My parents wouldn't allow me to continue on to this job. So, I snuck out that night to meet the shuttle in the morning. My father was a step ahead of me. He had already gone there to meet me when I arrived. He held me at blaster point and I had no choice but follow him home. When I got home, he forced me to drink tea that concealed a drug that made me incapable of movement and dulled my senses as well as awareness. When I came too, I was on Hefi."

" Well, if you are telling the truth, there would be no fault on your account and the Empire would most likely be open to give you a small time job. There is a simple test that you can take which actually you are required to take that would prove your story. About your father's death, I hope that you understand that the Empire has to protect themselves from these Rebels and that it seems that he shot first."

" Iunderstand, Captain. I don't mourn the man that he was but the father that he could have been." Madijh said softly.

" By the way what is your relationship with Lemelisk?" He asked her but it was Bevel that answered.

" We are engaged." He said smiling at Madijh hoping to cheer her up.

" Oh, congratulations." Dorja said seeming surprised. "Now, Miss Kalisha, would you like to do that test now or would you like to wait for a few minutes."

" I can do it now, Captain. What exactly is the test?" Madijh asked a little nervous.

" It's just a simple machine that monitors your heart and brain activity. It can detect a lie 100 of the time, we use it mostly for new recruits with questionable backgrounds and interrogations. I am sure that you will pass. Grand Moff Tarkin was a great judge of character. I'll get one of the officers to lead you down to the medical bay. Bevel can stay here to wait for the results with me." Dorja said as he called on his comlink.

A middle aged Officer walked in and saluted Dorja.

" Officer Taneris, Please escort Miss Kalisha to the Medical bay for the truth test and bring her back her with the report on her results." Dorja commanded from his seat.

" Yes, Sir. " Officer Taneris said as he saluted. He then stood and looked at Madijh.

Bevel and Madijh smiled at each other before she turned to walk out with Officer Taneris.

----------

Half an hour after the test, Madijh followed Officer Taneris back into the Captain's quarters. Taneris handed the captain the report. Saluted and left the room.

Madijh continued to stand but looked over at Bevel, who seemed much better, and she was happy for that. He smiled at her and she smiled right back. Her attention however was taken back to Dorja, who was smiling also and stood up from his chair.

Dorja came up to her and stuck out his hand. "Congratulations, Miss Kalisha, you passed the test. Welcome aboard. The Empire awaits both you and your future husband. Please would you two join me on the Bridge? We should be arriving on Coruscant very soon."

" Thank you, Captain Dorja. We would be delighted to." She said smiling up at the captain while shaking his hand.

Bevel got up to join Madijh and Dorja. At least for now things were calm and the future looked a little more brighter than it did a few hours ago. All three walked out of the door to the bridge.

The three figures stood at the front of the bridge looking out the viewpoint. Captain Dorja on the left with his hands clasped together behind his back, Bevel in the middle with his arm around Madijh. Madijh was on the right with her arm around Bevel. The ship soon dropped out of hyperspace revealing the planet Coruscant coming closer in the viewpoint. The capital planet glowed with majesty before them. Madijh smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. _"This is when I start to live." _She thought as she pulled Bevel closer to her as she continued to look at her future home.

----------

Commander Page's team just finished scouting the area. Page walked around the area taking in what he was seeing. It was obvious that they were to late. The Imperials beat them to Lemelisk. Rox, spying on his daughter with him, was here when the Imperials arrived and decided go against them single handedly. It also seems that they also took his daughter along with Lemelisk. Well, nothing much else to do but deliver the body to his wife and report back to the Rebel leaders. _"Madine will be disappointed."_ Page thought as he went to gather his men.

" Okay, here is the new plan, we deliver Rox Kalisha's body to his wife, and then report back to headquarters. There isn't much here else to investigate." He said to the group of soldiers. He shared in their disappointment.

They gathered the body on a stretcher and started to move it to the village.

----------

Rosalin sat at the chair trying to read her book but her nerves were getting the best of her. She had not heard from neither her husband nor her daughter. She almost jumped when there was a knock on the door. Her heart jumped as she got closer to the door. When she opened it, she was taken aback to see, a young man in uniform. It wasn't long until she recognized him as a Rebel commander. _" He looks familiar."_ she thought not looking passed him.

"Are you Rosalin Kalisha? " The young man asked.

" Yes, who are you and why are you here? " She asked as dread started to creep up on her.

" I'm Commander Page with the Rebel Alliance. We are sorry to inform you that your husband has been killed in an incident involving the Empire and your daughter has been taken alongside an important figure of the Galactic Empire. There is nothing that we are able to do about your daughter. The Rebel Alliance is stretched thin as it is. We are truly sorry." He said softly with an honest touch of sadness.

Rosalin was now able to see past him and see the body that was her husband's on the stretcher. All she could do was cry at the loss of both her husband and her daughter. Both she would never see again.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
